charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Amadis
Amadis is the second son of the Red King, and is described as "fair haired Amadis". He has the ability to speak to animals. History Amadis was the second son of the Red King and Queen Berenice. In Leopards' Gold, he was framed for the abduction of the bell-ringer by Councillor Thorkil, but was cleared by his own admission that he was returning from a scouting mission when the abduction took place. He rescued his two brothers Petrello and Tolomeo from Borlath's bullying, and later from two orphans that took them captive in the forest, who he later brought back to the castle at Petrello's insistence. His sister Lilith attempted to freeze him by enchanting his helmet with a freezing spell, but this backfired when Grunfild tried on the helmet and was frozen instead. To spare his father the pain of punishing Lilith, Amadis did it for him, by causing an eagle to dump Lilith in a place away from the castle. Afterwards he left as well, claiming that since he had harmed his sister he should leave. Later Amadis goes missing in the forest and Queen Berenice goes out to search for him, and they eventually return to the castle safe and unharmed. Soon after Queen Berenice died giving birth to Amoret, Amadis fled the castle with Amoret. However, they were separated and Amoret was not seen for a long time. She later joined Amadis in the Castle of Mirrors. Amadis eventually married Elin, a close friend of Guanhamara, and had four children, the youngest of which was an albino who could talk to animals. Amadis went to the Island of a Thousand Blues where he built what would become the Castle of Mirrors. Borlath, Amadis's evil brother, was jealous. It was the most fine castle in the world, as described, and Borlath wanted it for himself. He attacked the castle many times to try and get rid of Amadis and his people. Amadis used his endowment to talk to the animals and fight back by starving Borlath's soldiers and taking their food supply. At one point, Amadis led an attack on Borlath's camp in the middle of the night; however it was unsuccessful and he was injured in the shoulder. His men managed to get him back to the castle, where he lived, until the end. As winter came and his men grew tired and impatient, Borlath in a fury used his endowment to burn the castle. Amadis and his people were horrified, and Amadis told his son Owain to run. Amoret threw her mirror, The Mirror of Amoret for Owain to catch, and told him to give it to her son, Roland. Owain and his raven friend ran into a well with the mirror and stayed until the war was over. Meanwhile, Mathonwy, a wizard and a friend of the Red King's, saw the gleaming, burning castle on the island and immediatly knew what had happened. He understood Amadis was in trouble and sent a cloud full of snow that smoothed the burning walls and turned them into glass. However, it was too late to save Amadis, who was burnt to death in the fire. When Owain came out, he was struck with grief. Not one other person was left alive. So he sent Raven to Toledo, the city of swords, to give a message where he was. Tomeleo, his uncle, and the fifth child of the Red King received the message and came at once, where he picked up Owain and they set for Badlock to find Otus Yewbeam, Amoret's husband, to tell him the truth of what had happened. Physical appearance Amadis was an albino, a trait which he passed onto his youngest son Owain. He had pale hair and berry-coloured eyes, and possibly had eyesight difficulties. Personality Amadis was a kind and fair person. He was well-liked among his people as he treated them with fairness, and as such had a large following when he fled the castle with Amoret. Amongst his siblings he was considered a favorite as he often helped the other five good children against Borlath. Abilities Amadis was a good strategist and battle commander, and could talk to animals. Relationships Descendants Amadis married Elin, Guanhamara's friend, and had four children. Only Owain, the youngest and an albino, lived to adulthood (the others died in the fire that Borlath set upon the Castle of Mirrors). Owain travelled to the Holy Roman Empire and had two sons, a Raven and a Crowquill, who are the ancestors of the Ravens and the Crowquills respectively. Naren Bloor is also descended from Amadis, as is Treasure (Cook) and her sister Pear as are the Bones as Montague was the great grandson of Daniel Raven, whose daughter Ita married Simon Bone, Eamon Bone's father, Clara Bone's father-in-law, and Monty's paternal grandfather. Thus Lyell Bone and Charlie Bone are descended from Amadis and related to the Ravens. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Articles in need of improvement